1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for crushing empty metal cans, such as aluminum cans. More specifically it relates to a two part compactor in which a first part bends in or caves in the middle portion of the can. Still more specifically the second part of the compactor crushes the thus bent can into one compact piece. Even more specifically the two part compactor may be combined in one device by having the first part positioned on or fastened to the second part. Still more specifically this improved invention relates to a compactor in which a partially crushed can is completely crushed and a second can is partially and simultaneously crushed by one operation of the device.
2. State of the Prior Art
Both for ecological or environmental reasons and for the recovery of a valuable metal, metal cans, particularly aluminum cans, are being collected and deposited in recycling collection depots. In order to reduce the volume occupied by the collected cans it is desirable to crush the cans to minimize the volume occupied. Since cans are often collected by individuals who do not have the space or containers in which to store these cans until they are taken to a collection depot, it is desirable therefore to have a simple device to crush the cans into compact units.
The desire and need for such a compactor is illustrated by the number of patents directed to such devices. Typical are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 334,212; 886,401; 1,402,433; 2,161,931; 2,466,907; 2,603,271; 2,800,160; 2,905,079; 3,667,386; 3,948,164; 4,058,054; 4,292,891; 4,333,396; 4,333,397; 4,383,480; 4,393,765; 4,442,768; 4,459,905; 4,532,861; 4,561,351; 4,884,502; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 240,047; 268,761 and 287,015; French patent 786,764; Swiss patent 282,745; British patent 2,058,656; and Japanese patents 58-23598 and 1-218,799. Most of these are complicated devices which attempt to crush the cans by pressure applied to the ends of the cans or by initially crushing the ends of the cans.
Applicant has been granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,121 on a can crushing apparatus which first in one operation partially crushes a can and then in a second operation completes the crushing of the can. It would be advantageous to have one operation complete the crushing of a partially crushed can and simultaneously perform the partial crushing of another can.